Talk:Criminal Minds: Criminals
Roy Woodridge He's currently in the serial killer list, but being as it was his PTSD acting up, I would have thought he would be more suited for the spree killer one. Any thoughts? Mvpl 22:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) His killing habits qualify him as a serial killer. There was a cooling off period (albeit short), and the victims were killed one at a time. His PTSD is irrelevant, as was his accidental killing of the young boy in Somalia. - I promise I'm not trying to give you another headache, but his PTSD is VERY relevant, it's at the heart of the matter; from the moment it gets triggered when he's changing the wheel, everything he lives, he sees and he ears it's modified by his mind, and his mind has go back to the war zone and he has entered the survival mode of a very scared soldier. Everything else depends upon the circumstances he encounteres. Remember how they identified him and solved the case? Mvpl 22:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Cults I thnik you forgot to put in Cally's Trive, The Seperatist Sect, and the NY Terrorist Cell (Yes I know the members are at the bottom) Plus, I think Schuller is more of a notable character. Like Mason Turner or Charles Hankel. They're responsible, but not directly. Wierdperson31 00:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Floyd Hansen Should Hansen be moved to the Serial Rapists section? Consensus! - : No, that was the worst that he did. You can get over a rape, you can NOT get over being murdered. An awful number of killers are rapist too, but first and foremost, they are killers - Mvpl 17:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Since pretty much all the serial rapists are also serial killers, maybe the rapists should just be merged into the killer's section; William Lee, who never actually killed anyone, could be moved to Other Criminals... -- Lord Crayak 19:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adding I tried to add Shelley Chamberlins image in spree killers earlier, but no matter what i did it never showed up. What was i doing wrong? :I think there was part of the code needed for the gallery to work missing, but I didn't pay too much attention while inserting the pic so not really sure, sorry! :) Change to page Hey, I'd like to propose a major change to this page. I'm not sure of the procedure for such on this wiki though. What I'm suggesting is to swap the page from galleries to tables, to make it easier for people to search for specific criminals. A mock up would be: :No. Would be unending, and would add nothing that is not already there, easily visible and readable. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Wade Hatchett Not sure if this is the right place to discuss. IMO he's the biggest example of Devolving Killer on this show's history, of all the unsubs. As Prentiss said, "he didn't wait a minute between victims" between the the last victim and Nancy Campbell during the episode. Also, he went off course and killed Ms. Clemons hastily as well. Rock8591 (talk) 06:50, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :There are bigger examples, but I agree here. I will make the changes. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:53, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Only...changes were already made to the article long before... UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:54, November 19, 2015 (UTC)